Our Awesome Day(ChanBaek)
by Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N
Summary: Kau bahkan mendesah hanya karena aku menggesekan nya. Bagaimana jika aku sudah membobol hole sempit mu heum/ Baekhyun merona saat melihat penis Chanyeol yang masih berlumuran sperma bergerak sesuai langkah Chanyeol/Nc/ ChanBaek/Oneshoot/Pwp/Yaoi


Our Awesome Day(ChanBaek)

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer : Tokoh sudah pasti punya Tuhan yang maha Esa, orang tua, saudara, couple nya , dan para fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Warning : Yaoi,ooc, absurd, typo, gak suka jangan baca.

Summary : Kau bahkan mendesah hanya karena aku menggesekan nya. Bagaimana jika aku sudah membobol hole sempit mu heum/ Baekhyun merona saat melihat penis Chanyeol yang masih berlumuran sperma bergerak sesuai langkah Chanyeol/Nc/ChanBaek/Oneshoot/Pwp/Yaoi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Namja mungil dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup itu tetap nekat menerjang hujan, mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula tubuh nya juga terlanjur basah.

Ia harus nya menerima tawaran Chanyeol, teman sekolah dan juga tetangga flat nya. Namun gengsi nya terlalu tinggi. Ia sedang ngambek pada pemuda tinggi itu karena Chanyeol dengan seenak jidat mengatainya pendek di depan para Hoobae. Fakta sih, tetap saja Baekhyun sebal. Ia bukan pendek, Chanyeol saja yang kelebihan kalsium. Itulah yang selalu ada di fikiran nya.

Ia mendesah lega ketika akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tubuhnya sudah benar benar kuyup, bahkan tubuh mulus nya tercetak jelas di balik seragam putih nya itu.

Ia memandang sinis pintu flat di samping nya.

Baekhyun lalu mencari-cari kunci flat nya, namun tak ia temukan di manapun.

"Aishh, kemana sih? Tadi aku meletakan di sini! Brrr... sungguh aku benci dingin"

Baekhyun masih saja mengobrak abrik isi tas nya.

Namun nihil, tak ia temukan kunci dengan gantungan rilakuma itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah, lalu ia memutuskan menyenderkan tubuh nya di depan pintu. Tubuh nya mulai menghangat.

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan demam. Huwaaaa umma"  
>baekhyun akhirnya tertidur di depan pintu.<p>

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar sebelahnya terbuka. Menampakan seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang.

"Aisshh, bocah ini sok jual mahal akhirnya basah kuyup juga".

Chanyeol lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. Wajah namja mungil itu mulai memerah efek dari demam nya.

"Hei, Pendek. Bangun kau Mengapa tak masuk".

"Nghh? Chan? Berhenti mengataiku pendek dobi idiot ".

"Ck, membuka matamu saja kau tak sanggup. Mengapa kau tertidur di depan pintu huh?"

"Ngh? Kunci ku hilang".

"Aishh, demi Tuhan. "

Chanyeol lalu membopong tubuh Baekhyun untuk di bawa ke flat milik nya.

Tak ia pedulikan tubuh nya yang juga ikut basah.

Ia meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di sofa, ia lalu membuka seluruh baju Baekhyun.

Pria tinggi itu meneguk ludah nya dengan susah payah melihat bagaimana indahnya tubuh itu.

'Tahan Chanyeol! Kau tak boleh terangsang pada pria pendek ini'.

Chanyeol lalu membuka celana Baekhyun.

Menyisakan bokser ketat berwarna hitam nya.

"Gzzz, apa aku juga perlu membuka ini? Ah, lagipula kami sama-sama namja. Dan... aku masih suka Yeoja. Yah, aku suka Yeoja"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata nya, lalu membuka celana itu dalam sekali tarikan.

Sehingga celana dalam Baekhyun juga ikut tertarik.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas nya pelan, ia lalu membuka matanya.

'Shit, tubuhnya benar-benar sempurna. Ah, bagaimana bisa penis nya semungil itu? ah pasti sangat lembut'

'persetan dengan apapun, maafkan aku Baekhyun ah!'

Chanyeol lalu membuka seluruh baju nya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang nya.

Ia menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan bad cover nya, Chanyeol lalu memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya membuka bibir itu dengan tangan nya.

Ia lilitkan ke lidah Baekhyun yang saat ini masih tertidur, namun Chanyeol cukup menikmati suasana ini.

"Nghh..Chan?"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya kaget saat melihat mata sayu Baekhyun terbuka.

Namun setan di dalam pikiran nya terlalu menguasai nya, ia menggesekan kejantanan mereka, membuat keduanya melenguh nikmat.

"ahhhhhh"

"Yeollhhh.. cukupphh".

"Aniya, ini terlanjur Baekh! Kita saling membutuhkan"

"Nghh.. kau gila chan. Ahh"

"Kau bahkan mendesah hanya karena aku menggesekan nya. Bagaimana jika aku sudah membobol hole sempit mu heum?".

Baekhyun kini hanya tergolek pasrah. Tubuh nya menerima saja apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar, mereka memang saling membutuhkan.

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun, ia melilit lidah Baekhyun dengan nafsu.

"mpphhh!"

Air liur ntah milik siapa kini bahkan sudah mengalir menuruni dagu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkesan semakin sexy di mata Chanyeol.

Bibir Chanyeol kini beralih pada tonjolan di dada Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras. Ia mengulum keduanya sampai memerah. Membuat Baekhyun bergera gelisah tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan.

Namja mungil itu meremat rambut Chanyeol.

"Ahh. Yeolhh pelan pelan~"  
>tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan nya,.<p>

"Aku sungguh tak sabar Baek. Kulum ini".

Chanyeol memberikan 3 jari nya ke mulut Baekhyun untuk di kulum namja manis itu, Baekhyun mengulum nya dengan susah payah. Namun di mata Chanyeol namja mungil itu melakukan nya dengan sensual.

Chanyeol lalu menarik jari nya dari mulut Baekhyun, ia lalu menyangga pantat Baekhyun dengan bantal.

Chanyeol langsung saja memasukan 3 jari itu pada hole Baekhyun dengan sekali hentak.

"Arggghhhttttt, appo. Chanyeol pabbo Sshhh~~'

"Diam Baek, ini akan nikmat nanti nya. Ughh, hole mu sungguh nakal sayang. Ia menghisapku terlalu kuat"

Chanyeol lalu menggerakan ketiga jari nya dengan brutal, untuk mempersiapkan hole namja manis itu.

"Ahhhhh. Disanahh~~"

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia lalu mengeluarkan jari nya membuat Baekhyun menjerit frustasi.

Chanyeol menyiapkan penis tegang nay ke depan hole milik Baekhyun.

Jlebbb~~~~~~~~

"Arggggttttttttttt. Pabbo, ini sakit. Shit"

Baekhyun mengumpat tak jelas saat rasa sakit menyelimuti hole nya. Ia menatap kesal wajah Chnayeol yang psepertinya sangat menikmati jepitan hole nya pada penis besar itu.

"Gerakan pabbo. Kau pikir tidak sakit huh?"  
>chanyeol lalu menggerakan penis nya dengan cepat, walau awalnya sulit.<p>

Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan berteriak akan kenikmatan yang di berikan namja tinggi itu.

"ahh..ahhhh. "

Desahan sexy Baekhyun mendominasi kamar besar itu, membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mengerjai hole Baekhyun.

"Baekhh. Bagaimana bisa sesempit ini heum. Ahh"

"Jangan banyak bertanya bodoh, ouhhh...lanjutkan saja"

Desahan mereka bersahut sahutan, selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh keduanya kini sudah tergeletak di lantai karena polah Chanyeol yang terlalu buas saat bercinta.

"Nghhhh...ahhhhh Chanhhh akuhhh akan sampaiiih. Ahhh"

"Tungguh Baekhhh... hole mu terlalu menjepitku. Anghhhhh"

"Yeollllhhh...ahhhhh yeooolllhhhhhhhhh"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja klimaks, cairan nya menyiprat ke perut dan dada Chanyeol. Bahkan wajah chanyeol sedikit terkena cipratan nya.

"Shitt...ahhh Baekkkkkhhhhhh"

Tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol pun klimaks. Ia membaringkan tubuh nya di samping Baekhyun.

"Hah, hah.. ini sungguh luar biasa Baek"

"Ngh, tapi tetap saja tubuhku sakit semua"

"Mianhae, tapi atdi benar-benar hebat. Mengapa tadi kau tidur di depan pintu?"

"Hm kunciku hilang, jadi aku tidak bisa masuk"

"Kunci ? apa rilakuma itu?"

Baekhyun langsung duduk, walau akhirnya ia harus meringis karena sakit di hole nya.

"Kau tau dimana kunci itu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia lalu turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju meja belajaranya.

Baekhyun merona saat melihat penis Chanyeol yang masih berlumuran sperma bergerak sesuai langkah Chanyeol.

"Aku menemukan ini di koridor tadi"

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat Chanyeol melemparkan kunci flat nya.

Namun matanya membulat saat Chanyeol mengurung nya.

"karena aku sudah menemukan kuncimu. Ronde kedua manis?"  
>setelah itu hanya terdengar suara desahan di kamar milik Park chanyeol. Entah sampai kapan suara desahan itu akan menghilang.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End!

Ada yang minta ChanBaek pwp? Uhm, ini Repost sih. Semoga kalian suka.

Lain kali Maple buat yang baru ,

Mind to RnR?


End file.
